Existing networks at customer premise locations may include a home gateway, or a similar device, that manages communication with various user devices at the customer premise location. For example, the home gateway device may interface with devices on external networks, such as the Internet, to send and receive information on behalf of the user devices using a single Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) address assigned to the home gateway. Such a configuration unfortunately makes it difficult for devices on networks external to identify user devices at the customer premise location, which limits the ability to provide various features and services to the user devices, among other unfortunate circumstances.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.